1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to microscope slides and, more particularly, to slides having a portion of both the upper and lower surfaces thereof treated so as to create etched or frosted surface portions wherein one of the upper or lower surface portions has applied thereto a color coating to provide a contrast with respect to laboratory markings and which facilitates coding of slides in laboratory use and wherein both treated surfaces may receive marking indicia.
2. History of the Related Art
It has been known to provide microscope slides with strips of material which are applied to identify or code the slides with respect to samples applied thereto. In the most basic embodiments, slides are marked with a tape or label which can be marked with indicia identifying the sample or which provides other information with respect to the sample. Unfortunately, labels or other adhesive tabs which are applied to slides may easily be removed or separated during handling and therefore are not reliable for many laboratory uses.
To overcome the problems with labels applied to slides, it has been known to etch or frost a surface portion of a glass slide in order to enable hand or printed indicia to be directly applied to the treated surface. This allows a more permanent marking to be associated with the slides which cannot be separated or accidentally removed during handling. Unfortunately, markings applied to etched surfaces of conventional glass slides do not assure permanent retention of identification markings and also do not provide sufficient visual identification to ensure that laboratory technicians can easily identify specific slides.
To overcome the deficiencies with respect to prior art microscope slides which include a frosted portion as a marking surface, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,246 to Melisz et al. discloses providing a raised marking surface which is more absorptive to marking materials and which is pigmented to provide visual contrast to markings on the surface. The patent proposes that the raised marking surfaces, which are provided across a portion of the surface of the slide, would be resistant to solvents, reagents, stains or chemicals commonly utilized in the laboratory industry. The patent discloses applying an epoxy or other resinous material as a coating to a portion of a glass slide and also including a pigment to provide contrasting background for better visibility with respect to markings applied to the treated surface of the slide. The epoxy coating is provided to accept markings from commonly used instruments including felt-tip pens, ballpoint pens and pencils. The patent notes that the coatings form an absorptive surface holding and retaining the markings during laboratory testing and other procedures in addition to being resistant to laboratory solvents and chemicals commonly used and thus would protect the integrity of the markings during the life of the slide.
Unfortunately, such coatings are applied as an additional surface which is raised with respect to the remainder of the slide and therefore can easily be scratched or damaged during normal handling or stacking of slides. Therefore, not only do the surface coatings provide a problem with respect to storage of a plurality of slides, but the coating of the surface of the slides is easily damaged during normal handling.